eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5045 (6 April 2015)
Synopsis Shirley hugs Dean in relief while Mick threatens to call the police. Dean sneers Mick would be arrested himself for attacking him but allows Buster and Shirley to lead him back to Patrick’s house. Denise isrelieved to see him. Dean explains he visited Buster in prison before he was released. Shirley berates the pair for not getting in touch. Kim’s worried about harbouring a criminal but Buster reveals they’ve a plan to start a new life in Zante as a family - the ferry leaves tonight. Meanwhile, Nancy apologises for not believing Mick. After an urgent phone call from the hospital, Mick hurries to Stan’s bedside but Tina won’t go without notifying Shirley. Dean’s distressed to learn of Stan’s decline and wants to go to the hospital. Shirley convinces him to wait until she’s smoothed things over with Mick first - then they’ll all leave for Greece together. Denise tells Shirley Dean should stay to prove his innocence or he’ll be running for the rest of his life. As Dean and Buster wait in Blades they discuss Stan; Buster recalls Stan threw a bucket of fish guts over him when he first started seeing Shirley. Dean’s tickled. Buster thinks Stan wouldn’t want Dean to risk being arrested but Dean won’t let Mick stop him saying goodbye. At the hospital, Mick tells Shirley and Tina that Stan has just days to live and can only be kept comfortable in a hospice. Tina’s devastated that Stan didn’t want that but Mick and Shirley insist there’s no other option. Shirley assures Mick that she, Dean and Buster are leaving the country tonight and begs Mick to let Dean say goodbye to Stan - then they’ll be out of his life for good. Mick’s left with little choice when Stan wakes and asks to see Dean, but sneers that Shirley’s running away as usual and tells her she’s not needed anyway. After a phone call from Mick, Linda fills in Nancy and Lee but advises them not to visit Stan yet because Dean is going. Lee’s frustrated that Dean gets a new life abroad and won’t pay for what he did. At the hospital, Dean’s overwhelmed by Stan’s condition. Stan advises Dean he can’t run forever, pointing out what it’s done to Shirley. Emotional, Shirley slips out as Dean produces a bottle of scotch, to Stan’s delight. Tina’s shocked to learn of Shirley’s plan to leave and disgusted she’s abandoning Stan. Mick claims they don’t need her. As Shirley fetches a bag from Patrick’s house, Denise wishes she’d change her mind. Outside, Shirley encounters Phil; she can’t help asking about his father’s death from cancer and ponders maybe it’s better not to be there at the end. Phil realises Shirley’s leaving with Dean and thinks they should stay and fight. Shirley despairs Dean’s going with or without her. Phil suggests she could make him stay. At the hospital, Tina wonders why Buster’s supporting Dean but not Mick but Buster thinks they’re beyond fixing. In Stan’s room, he and Dean are sharing a laugh when Stan begins to cough violently. Mick races in and marches Dean out with the bottle of scotch, berating him. Police officers appear. Dean accuses Mick of grassing him up and shoves an officer to the floor. Dean’s arrested for assault and led away, asking for Shirley. Buster calls Shirley as Dean’s driven away in a police car. Hidden out of sight around the corner, Shirley cancels Buster’s phone call... Groggy Kat’s wheeled into hospital by paramedics and slurs at Alfie to go. He’s relieved as the doctor reports there’ll be no permanent damage. Kat’s hooked up to a drip; she won’t speak to Alfie and wants Stacey. At Kat’s bedside, Stacey empathises with how Kat’s feeling but insists Kat must fight and get help for the sake of her children and holds Kat as she sobs. Alfie apologises for everything he’s put Kat through - he’ll do anything to make Kat better even if it means staying away. Stacey reports Kat will be discharged tomorrow after she’s spoken to the psychiatric nurse to arrange proper support for her. Kat panics at the mention of social services and worries they’ll take her kids away. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes